


Finding it all over again

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Submissive Lucifer [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Actress AU, Alternate Universe, Chloe is an actress, Chloe is kinda clueless but that's okay, F/M, How Do I Tag, I get the timeline confused, I think anyway, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Redemption, Parallel Universes, Petplay, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Slavery, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, after that time with the portal when Lucifer tells his mom to go make a new universe of her own?, but this is an alternate ending to that, look I just don't like her being a cop it's hard to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: "Maybe you'll be grateful."Lucifer could barely understand his mother's words as she dragged him along the beach."Maybe once you've spent some time knowing what it's like to be powerless, you'll know what all I've done for you." She smiled to herself before pushing him through the portal.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Submissive Lucifer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515260
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this floating around in my head for a bit and thought I'd see what people think.
> 
> If you like it plz let me know and I'll write some more

"Maybe you'll be grateful." 

Lucifer could barely understand his mother's words as she dragged him along the beach. 

"Maybe once you've spent some time knowing what it's like to be powerless, you'll know what all I've done for you." She smiled to herself before pushing him through the portal.

"Good luck, son."

X X X X X X X X X X X X

He was alone on the beach for what had to be hours. Occasionally the waves would get high enough to hit his back, but Lucifer couldn't move. Everything hurt. He knew his wings were back without even having to look around. He was bleeding too much. Everything hurt.

Maybe dying wasn't so bad?

Hell was waiting for him, after all. 

"Hey there," A familiar voice cooed, "Poor thing... Are you alright?"

Lucifer tried to sit up but fell back into the sand with a sob. Of course she was close, how else would he still be hurt so badly?

Chloe mumbled something inaudible before kneeling down next to him and checking his pulse. "He's breathing. Looks pretty hurt though. What do you think happened?"

"Who knows," Dan's voice piped in, "Just call it in, someone will come and find its owner in no time."

What were they talking about? He wasn't an 'it'. Couldn't they see him?

"I'm not leaving him here. Just help me get him back to the car, I'll take him to a doctor. Maybe he has a microchip since I don't see a collar."

Dan grumbled, but helped Chloe to pick up the angel nonetheless. "You better not be thinking of keeping it. You know these things can be dangerous around kids and I'm not risking that with Trixie."

"Just get him into the car."

Lucifer whimpered again, dosing in and out of consciousness in Chloe's arms. In the few glimpses he got, he could see that she looked different. Not like the woman he'd grown so fond of.

What the fuck was happening?

X X X X X X X X

"Hey sleeping beauty," Chloe patted the angel's hair as they waited for the doctor to come back. Most of the checkup was over, not really needing him awake, just there for it. Nothing seemed to be wrong besides a few cuts and blood loss. He'd be fine after a few days of rest.

Now they just had to find his owner.

Lucifer finally opened his eyes, groaning. "Where-? Fuck," He doubled over again as soon as he sat up. Something was wrong. "Fuck, where am I?"

Chloe wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep him from falling off the table. "Hey, shhh, it's okay sweetie. You're just at the doctor, I wanted to make sure you were alright. You were bleeding on the beach and my ex-husband and I found you."

Lucifer frowned. He knew who Dan was. "Yeah, my mother threw me through the portal," There shouldn't have been another universe for him to fall into, right? Unless She'd made one already? "You've never met me."

Chloe shook her head slowly. "...No. What do you mean your mother pushed you through a portal?"

"I-"

The doctor stepped back in before Lucifer could finish his thought. "Miss Decker?"

Chloe stood up. "Yep, that's me."

"Yes, well we didn't find a microchip. We can report him as found and call a shelter to come and pick him up if you want. Or since he's without any identification tags, you would be in your legal right to keep him if you want."

Lucifer frowned further. "I'm not a dog, for fuck's sake, what is going on here?" He got off the table, wincing but biting back any complaint about the pain so that he could stand next to Chloe.

Chloe slipped her arm around him and smiled at the doctor. "I'm going to take him home, but if you could report him as found, in case he does have an owner, that would be wonderful." She put a hand over Lucifer's mouth to keep him from arguing with her, keeping her grip around him tight, but not painful.

"Of course."

Lucifer growled under Chloe's hand as he was lead outside into a car he didn't recognize. Finally, she let him go into the passenger seat.

"What the hell is happening? What were you and him talking about, me having an owner?" Lucifer stopped Chloe from starting the car. "Tell me."

Chloe took a deep breath. "Alright, clearly something is up with you because you don't know anything works around here and you also know me somehow even though I've never seen you before in my life, so you're going to need to explain first. Where are you from?"

"L.A., but before that, hell. You don't seem bothered by the wings, I notice. Neither does anyone else. I'm Lucifer, the devil. My mother pushed me through a portal and sent me here to learn my lesson about something or other. You and I are colleagues where I'm from, though we don't appear to be here. I need to get back though... Do you suppose we could go back to where you found me?"

Chloe stared at him for a few seconds before shaking her head. "Alright, well, you're just insane. Got it. Well, the beach is closed so you can go back tomorrow if you want. Until then do you have somewhere I can take you? You could stay with me, but you'd have to wear a collar; the hotel is very particular about that."

"Why? Why the collar, why would I have-" Lucifer winced as it finally clicked in his brain. "Fucking hell, she wanted me to know what it was like to be powerless. She-" She'd sent him somewhere angels were known. Captured. There had been rumors about universes like that when he'd lived in Heaven. Places worse than hell because you were forever bound to a mortal being. "No. We have to go back to the beach today. I need to get back. I'm not doing this."

"I can't do that. I don't even know if you're lying to me! No. I'm not breaking the law for some fucking angel. You can come back to the hotel with me or I'll take you to a shelter and you can find someone else to help, alright?"

"Chloe, please, I- I'm sorry, I need your help," Lucifer begged. "I'll-" Why was he begging? He felt a sort of tug to please her. "What's happening to me?"

Chloe shrugged. "I'm not sure. Most angels don't even talk, much less disagree with me."

"Well, I'm definitely not an angel, actually," Lucifer hummed.

"Let's get back," Chloe smiled, ruffling Lucifer's hair gently. "And you can call yourself a devil all you like, but I think you're adorable."

As embarrassing as her words should've been, Lucifer nearly purred at the attention. Chloe's hand felt like heaven on his skin.

He was so fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subtle acts of submission are my entire kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, if I were to switch povs to Chloe from Lucifer's dimension in this fic, would y'all be okay with that? Idk if it would be too confusing to have her and maybe this universe's Lucifer in this fic too

As long as he kept his eyes down, being collared and leashed wasn't so bad. He could almost pretend that he was at home, letting Chloe guide him, as unlikely as that situation might be.

As long as he was with Chloe, he'd be fine.

"So what am I to you? Like, would I be a servant? Or more like a dog?" Lucifer lifted his head to let her take the collar off, but she unhooked the leash and left it at that.

Chloe shrugged and sat down on the couch. "I mean, angels are just... Angels. They're pets, super expensive too, so most people don't bother with them. My mom had one when I was a kid, never had one of my own though. I've always wanted one."

"So, that's why you're helping me?" Lucifer chuckled, tugging at the collar, but not taking it off. "You're just hoping you can keep me."

"Originally, yeah I was hoping you were a stray and I could take you in, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna help you. We'll go back to the beach tomorrow before lunch and you can look for your mom," Chloe promised.

"So what do you do?" Lucifer changed the topic swiftly, moving to walk around the luxury hotel room. "You don't appear to be a cop in this reality."

Chloe stared at him. "A cop? Seriously? God... No, I'm an actress. I have been since I was a kid."

"Ahh, guess Hot Tub High School still happened then?"

Chloe flushed bright red. "Fucking hell, of course, you would know about that. How come I can never escape that?"

Lucifer shrugged. "We all have our moments. Besides, I'm not complaining."

"Shut up," Chloe mumbled. 

Lucifer purred some more, deciding he liked how Chloe smiled at him when he did. She was less abrasive towards him than his Chloe was.

It was only slightly off-putting that that was because she thought of him as a pet.

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments before Chloe yawned loudly.

"I better get to bed," She muttered. "Do you want to come with me? Or do you wanna stay up a bit more? You're welcome to watch TV or whatever you want."

"I'll come with you if that's okay," Lucifer smiled, following just behind her into the bedroom. 

He was probably taking advantage of this situation a bit too much, but this Chloe didn't care if he slept next to her or flirted a little. Screw him if he wanted to enjoy that while he could.

Right?

X X X X X X X X X X

"Just ignore the paparazzi, they might get a bit aggressive. Mornings are the worst for them, they're rested up and ready," Chloe warned, one hand on the small of his back and the other holding tightly to his leash.

Lucifer followed her silently, keeping an eye out for other angels on leashes. There were a few, almost all of them wearing next to nothing, and some of them crawling behind their humans. He couldn't tell if any of them were happy or not. 

The flashing lights of cameras was distracting as they walked out to Chloe's car, but they weren't overly aggressive, thankfully. 

The drive to the beach was quiet between the two of them. Neither really knowing what to say anyway. Not like it mattered.

"So, what are we looking for?" Chloe asked as she parked the car. "Or who? I know you said this was your mom's fault."

"I don't know," Lucifer admitted. "I'm hoping to get lucky and the portal or some remnant of it will still be here. I'll take any sign of something unusual though. Maybe a knife or blade, if you see one. Don't touch it if you see one though; I doubt that would end well."

"Right. Got it," Chloe nodded. "Don't touch the random beach knife."

Lucifer stifled a laugh. "Good advice all around, really."

The beach was mostly empty that day. It was good, so Chloe didn't have to worry so much about people going after Lucifer as he roamed the beach. Checking back where she'd found him didn't reveal any portal, unfortunately. Nor did any random beach knives appear. 

After two hours and having combed up and down the entire beach, they were both starting to give up hope of finding anything.

"So what happens if you can't find your way back to your universe?" Chloe asked, digging her foot into the sand.

Lucifer shrugged. "I suppose I'd stay with you if you'll have me. I'm not entirely sure. This isn't a situation I've ever been in before, I hadn't exactly planned anything."

"Fair enough."

"Besides, I'm not one to complain about being led around on a leash by a beautiful woman. I would've given anything for you to be this interested in me in my own universe. Mostly it seems I just annoy you there."

"Well, I'd be happy to keep you around if you'd like to stay. I've wanted an angel for so long, and you're incredibly sweet. Seriously, anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Very true," Lucifer smirked, letting Chloe pet his hair. He had to admit, this wasn't so bad. He could get used to living with this version of Chloe. 

Chloe chuckled, continuing to pet his hair until the angel started to purr uncontrollably under her fingers.

Lucifer flushed. He'd never used to do that, even knowing it was something normal for angels. If he wasn't too embarrassed, he might've spread his wings for her. She'd probably know what that meant though, so he decided against it. She didn't need to know just how attracted he was to her. Yet, at least.

"Let's head home then," Chloe offered. "We can get some lunch on the way, maybe pick you up some clothes that are a little more... typical, for angels."

That was right; He was far overdressed compared to the other angels he'd seen. "That sounds fun," Lucifer smirked, "Going to buy me some sexy underwear?"

Chloe shook her head. "Maybe later. I was thinking more about something you could wear with me when I go to work and stuff. I don't wanna leave you at home all the time."

"Next time then," Lucifer winked.

"Ass," Chloe muttered, opening the car door for him. "Let's go."

X X X X X X X X X

Shopping was fun. Lucifer enjoyed the feeling of people watching him as Chloe walked him around the stores. Thankfully, this Chloe seemed to share his desire to wear designer labels and he soon found himself trying on skin-tight pants and revealing shirts made out of the same kind of luxurious fabrics he was used to. Mesh shirts were his favorite style that they tried. It helped that every one of them made Chloe blush and glance away, trying not to stare. 

They bought him nearly a full wardrobe in a matter of hours. Lucifer didn't want to even consider how much money Chloe was dropping on him.

"One last stop," Chloe promised as they walked down the block. "Then we can get some food."

Lucifer grinned as he trotted beside her. He was wearing a pair of his new leggings and a sheer crimson top.

They stopped outside a jewelry shop that made Lucifer wonder what else he needed. 

"I thought you might like a personal collar, instead of the basic one. Plus, I want to have my name around your neck so people know who you belong to."

Lucifer shivered as that went straight to his cock. "Thank you."

They walked through displays of rings and necklaces until they found the collars. There were tons of delicate ribbon and lace ones, but Lucifer drifted towards the more heavy-duty leather and steel ones. He wanted something that showed ownership. Something that showed he wasn't in control.

"What about this one?" Chloe pointed to a thick black leather collar, reinforced with wires to keep it stiff and small cutouts showing a red leather underneath the black. Silver studs were spread half an inch apart across the middle and finally a ring that would allow a matching red and black leash to be attached at the front.

Lucifer nodded. "It's wonderful. I love it."

"You want it? I'll get you a pair of engraved tags to put on it."

"Yes, please." Lucifer whimpered. "That's the one I want."

Chloe motioned for the salesperson to come over as Lucifer stared at the collar.

He wondered, for a moment, what the hell he was getting himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be wing kink in this, I'll warn y'all


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer loves his new collar
> 
> also, multiverse!!! Fuck yeah! I don't care that no one said they wanted it, I thought it'd be cool so I did it anyway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sketched Lucifer's collar as best I could (I'm not good with faces lol, much less drawing stubble) but I think it turned out alright. Hope you enjoy!

-

"Dan's going to meet us when we get home," Chloe explained as they rode him. "He's dropping off Trixie, so you can meet her. I doubt he'll be super thrilled that you're still here, I'll warn you, but he's going to have to deal."

"I suppose nothing's changed then. He never liked me before either," Lucifer sighed, "It'll be nice to see Trixie again though. How's she doing?"

"Good, I guess. God, it's so weird that you already know everyone."

"I'm glad I get a second chance to meet everyone," Lucifer shrugged. "I don't think I made the best impression on some of you last time."

"I can't imagine how. You're so cute... I can't imagine anyone not liking you."

Lucifer suppressed a chuckle. Maybe it was normal in this universe, but he was always caught off-guard when she would say things like that. His Chloe would never dare call him 'cute' so casually. She definitely wouldn't put him in a collar and sexy tight clothes like this.

His Chloe...

XXX-wooshysoundeffectstosignifythisistheotheruniversenow-XXX

"Lucifer?" Chloe knelt down to quickly check his pulse. She should've followed him. Fuck, if she'd been here... what had even happened? "Please, Lucifer, wake up? I know you're not dead."

He wasn't bleeding either. There were bruises around his neck, almost like he'd been strangled, and red lines around his wrists that Chloe usually saw on people who'd struggled too roughly against handcuffs. More prominent, perhaps, was the fact that he was shirtless. And wearing shirts that Chloe definitely hadn't seen before.

"What the fuck happened?" She whispered, checking him over for any further sign of injuries.

Halfway through, Lucifer began to stir, blinking his eyes open and simply staring at Chloe.

"I know you."

Chloe chuckled softly. "Yeah. Yeah, what happened? I just found you lying on the beach here. Are you okay?"

Lucifer stared at her curiously. "You're that actress, Decker, right?" He smiled. "I like you."

Chloe's smile fell. "Lucifer? You... Do you recognize me?"

Lucifer nodded. "You're a movie star," He grinned and sat up. "I like you."

Chloe shook her head. "No- no, you- it's probably just temporary amnesia. Look, can you come with me back to the station? They can check you out and see what's wrong."

Lucifer shook his head, immediately scrambling away from her. "No! I'm not going anywhere. I don't care how famous you are, I don't fucking belong to you, got it?" He growled before frowning and glancing back. His wings weren't there. What the fuck happened to his wings? "Where in the hell am I, anyway?"

"You're-" Chloe huffed and grabbed Lucifer's arm. "Just listen to me, alright? I get that you don't recognize me right now, but we're friends. We're not going to arrest you, I just wanna make sure nothing's wrong with you."

Lucifer snarled. "Yeah, you wanna see if I have a fucking chip. Leave me alone, you're not a cop." He yanked his arm away. "Leave me alone. I can manage just fine without an owner."

What the hell was he even talking about? "Goddamnit, lucifer, just- let me check and see if you have a concussion? There's gotta be a reason you don't recognize me."

"I do recognize you; you're some famous actress who's in way more movies than I thought was possible who's for some reason terrorizing me on the beach and trying to drag me back to the police station so you can get me registered for not having a collar or a tag and I'm not going with you."

"That's not-" Chloe frowned. "-What?"

Lucifer ignored her and kept trying to look at his back where his wings should be.

"Lucifer, I'm not an actress. I was when I was younger, but I'm not anymore. Something's wrong. Nothing you're saying is making sense right now, I need to get you to a hospital in case there's something wrong."

Lucifer looked at her suspiciously. "I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"Lucifer, you are not fine!" Chloe screamed, finally getting him to stop and look back at her. "Lucifer, I have gone through so much weird shit with you, whatever this is I swear we will figure it out, but please, just let us figure it out together? We don't have to go back to the station if you don't want to; we'll go back to my house. But please, don't leave?" She begged.

Lucifer stared at her. "Alright," He gulped, hoping that he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life. "I'll go with you."

XXX-wooshysoundeffectstosignifythisistheotheruniversenow-XXX

"I told you, I don't want her around that thing!" Dan hissed as soon as he spotted Lucifer. "I thought you were getting rid of it!"

Chloe glared at him. "His name is Lucifer, and he's staying. I've already gotten him a collar. Besides, you know that studies are showing that Angels are super great with kids. He can do stuff with her, like play board games or read."

"You know they aren't smart enough for that right?"

"He is," Chloe promised, "Just get out. You can bring it up at the next custody hearing, but you know the judge is gonna side with me on this."

Dan glared at her. "I'll see you when I come to get Trixie. I hope you enjoy your pet."

Chloe resisted the urge to flip him off behind his back. Trixie was in the kitchen though, and she didn't want to make it look even worse. She hated fighting around Trixie.

"Hey Monkey, do you wanna meet Lucifer?" Chloe asked.

"Yes!" Trixie grinned and ran over to Lucifer, staring at his wings. "Hi, I'm Trixie. There's an angel at our school! He belongs to the principal and he helps deliver things. Do you do stuff like that?"

Lucifer hesitated. "Well- I, up until rather recently, ran a club in Las Vegas called Lux. I did use to run errands for your mother now and then. Though that was in a separate universe, so this version of her won't remember that."

Trixie's face twisted in confusion as she tried to work out what Lucifer meant. "I don't know what that is."

"Don't worry about it," Lucifer assured her.

Chloe squeezed Lucifer's arm to get his attention. "I should get Trixie started with her homework. Do you wanna go wait in my bedroom for a bit? You can watch some TV if you like," She offered.

Lucifer nodded. "That sounds good. It was nice to meet you, Trixie," He flashed Trixie a smile, which she returned happily. He let Chloe adjust his collar slightly before she was satisfied and let him go back to the bedroom to wait for her.

It felt weird, waiting on Chloe's bed for her. And kind of sexual, especially seeing the outfit he was in. Lucifer kind of felt like he should be wearing handcuffs to match his collar and spread out over the deep purple bedspread.

He wasn't, though. None of this was sexual to Chloe, it was just normal. Lucifer sighed and sat for a few minutes, contemplating, until he got bored and began picking at the feathers in his wings.

It had been ages since Lucifer had walked around with his wings out. He really should have thought about grooming them earlier, if he hadn't been so preoccupied he might have noticed how disheveled they looked. Lucifer carefully began putting the feathers back into place, pulling out a few loose ones as he went and leaving them in a careful pile on the bed. He'd find something to do with them once he was done. It was fine. He shrugged off his shirt so he could reach them properly and tossed it to the other side of the bed.

It felt better to touch his wings than it normally did. They'd always been sensitive, so Lucifer couldn't be certain whether it was because of not touching them in so long or if it was another one of those strange feelings he just got in this universe, like the push to submit to Chloe.

Though that might be normal too, he mused. 

Lucifer got through almost all he could reach of the first wing, having to strain to reach the feathers at his back, when Chloe came in.

Lucifer opened his mouth to make an excuse, to say something about the dusting of feathers across her surely expensive bedspread. He didn't get the chance to think of something though, since Chloe only smiled and sat down behind him in the bed and leaned closer to him, brushing against his back.

"I'll get the ones in the back," Chloe offered. "I know they're hard to reach on your own."

Lucifer was grateful that she couldn't see his face because as soon as she touched the base of his wings he flushed red, barely able to contain a moan. It did not get easier as she began to work on the feathers there, occasionally brushing against the sensitive skin where his wings met his back.

"Thank you," Lucifer managed, clearing his throat as if he didn't sound like he'd been punched in the lungs. He went to work on the tip of his other wing, trying to focus his mind and not think about how goddamned good Chloe's fingers against his skin felt, and-

Fucking hell, he was hard. There was a wet patch of precum staining his leggings. As soon as Chloe finished and looked at him she would know exactly what was happening.

Lucifer silently forced himself not to care. He was already fucked, might as well go with it. He took a deep, steadying breath and continued to work on his wing, now and then letting out a soft groan when Chloe touched somewhere sensitive. After the third time in a row that she massaged the same spot, Lucifer began to suspect she knew damn well what this was doing to him. She was too smug about it. Too unobservant of his little moans.

When Chloe touched him again, Lucifer let out a sob, arching his back and letting his wings flutter slightly.

Chloe didn't stop, only moved closer and began rubbing the area harder, hooking her other hand under his collar to drag him back against her chest.

"Chloe, please!" Lucifer sobbed, his hands limp at his sides as he leaned back. "Please..."

"I've got you," Chloe promised, "It's alright."

Lucifer came, the damp spot on his leggings growing significantly. For a moment he went fully limp, letting Chloe lay him back on the bed with a worried look.

"Was that too much? I'm sorry, I should've asked, I just saw you, and-"

Lucifer shook his head. "That was amazing. Please don't be sorry about it. I thoroughly enjoyed that from beginning to end."

"Alright," Chloe's face twisted back into a smile, "Good. Then I'm not sorry I did it." She leaned in and stole a kiss. "I am impressed you came untouched though."

Lucifer groaned. "Oh, shut up," He grumbled, grabbing a pillow and tossing it at her, missing. "I'm taking a shower."

Chloe grinned devilishly. "I'll join you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if I've mentioned this but I'm @LiesRainbow on twitter. I mainly just make cynical replies to my dad's twitter, but I do post my art there too.

**Author's Note:**

> so basically in this universe, angels are treated like pets. Some people think they're cute like cats or whatever, some people treat them like slaves, and some people just ignore them or think they're annoying and overpriced. That's all the worldbuilding I did before starting this fic, so wish me luck in writing it.


End file.
